Danielle and the X-men
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost her adopted parents, siblings and friends to her creator Vlad. Danielle decides to leave town and move to Bayville, New York and attend Bayville High school. Sorry suck at Summaries, also has some curse words not a lot of them, please read and review bergstrom528
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or x-men evolution**

 **AN: If you have seen the shows then you know what they look like, but for those who haven't seen the shows then please go and watch the shows.**

 **AN: Danielle will have her regular Powers and will have shape shifting powers, and will have control of the elements, and Danielle will be kind of cold hearted in the beginning**

 **AN:I know that this chapter is short but I'm up at 12:00 Am in the morning to get this story up, Danielle's past with Naruto will come up in later chapters.**

 **AN: Some stories will have Prolongs, but some won't and this one of those stories.**

 **AN: I write for fun, but I also like to hear what people think how it's good or bad or even have ideas.**

 **Last AN: the story takes place after Season three of Danny Phantom and this story also take place between Season 2 and Season 4 of the x-men evolution**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **Chapter one: Danielle the new student and meets the x-men**

Danielle was walking home from school when she sees Vlad at her home, Danielle knows something isn't right. Danielle runs into the house and she sees everybody is dead, Danielle looks down, I was weak, I should have come home right away instead of going to basketball practice thinks Danielle. The cops come and asked her what happened and Danielle tells them what she saw. I can't stay here in this town thinks Danielle, the bank gives Danielle all the money and Danielle sells the house and she hits the road and head towards New York.

The next few months Danielle has been thinking of not using her powers forever, Danielle finally makes it to New York and decides to go to Bayville High School and she buys a small house with land just outside of Bayville city. The next day at Bayville, everybody this is Danielle Fenton said the english teacher. Whoa Guys, do you sense that power from her? asked Jean as she is looking at Danielle, yes we do but what do we due? asked Scott. Danielle walks by and she is looking down, why are these powers of mine still working, I thought I veiled to never ever used them since they cost me my family thinks Danielle with anger. That is when a icicle appears and Danielle sees it and she takes deep breathe and the icicle disappears as soon as it appears. Danielle rises her hand, Can I please be excused? asked Danielle. Yes, you may said the english teacher, Danielle walks out and goes to the lady's bathroom.

At lunch time, Danielle goes to the cafeteria and get her food, when some kids start to tease her. Hey new girl, why don't you smile or are you a freak said kid number 1, Danielle is about to lose her temper, when she remembers what Danny said which was if you feel like losing your temper then your powers will go out of control. I can smile, but I really can't right now since it's only been four months since I lost purpose to smile said Danielle. Danielle continues to find a table, she finds one and she picks at her food. Danielle then thinks about all the time she and Danny used to due for fun, they used to play and learn how to use her powers. Danielle starts to cry and she gets up from the table and runs out of the cafeteria, that is when Rogue look at where Danielle was siting at. Danielle makes it outside and she then thinks I have to get out of here, Danielle then runs, as she is running her powers start to go berserk. Danielle thinks I need to find away to seal these powers forever.

X-Men we have a mutant said Professor X, the x-men head out and they find Danielle. Danielle keeps on running and the x-men follow her into her house. Danielle goes to the basement and opens a portal to the ghost zone. The x-men are shocked, but they leave Danielle's house. Danielle finds clockworks, I want you to help me by sealing my power said Danielle. Danielle, I can't, but I can teach you how to control all of your new powers from being able to shape shiftier to being able to used your powers without transforming said clockworks. Okay, I want that said Danielle, it's been two months since Danielle disappears from Bayville. Danielle returns on Monday after being gone for two months and she finds out about the mutants and how they are being treated like freaks. That is enough, what you guys are doing is wrong, what if you were in trouble and there was nothing you could do to save your skin and they come along and helped you what then? asked Danielle.

When nobody speaks, that is what I thought said Danielle. why do you care for them? asked a kid as they point to the x-men, I don't care for them, but I understand where they are coming from said Danielle. What do you mean, are you a mutant? asked another kid, no, but I know a person who was a mutant and I made a promise to him to stand up for others' said Danielle. What? asked everyone, just knocked it off, they may have powers but they will protect you and all they want is your acceptances, that is what my cousin wanted and he never got it until two weeks before his death said Danielle coldly. We are so sorry for the way we're treating you said everyone to the x-men, Danielle then turns and goes to her class. As Danielle, going to her next class that is when he appears and starts to attack everyone.

V-Vlad said Danielle very sacred, there you are said Vlad. Please, leave me alone I don't want to fight said Danielle, I don't care try to dodge these said Vlad and he throw eco plasma at Danielle. Danielle dodges them, she is about to used her ice attacks, but she stops herself. I won't fight you, I don't have a purpose to said Danielle as she looks down, Vlad keeps on attacking her. Danielle dodges them all, that is when the x-men appear and attacks Vlad. Danielle turns to run when one of Vlad's attacks hits her in the back and Danielle becomes angry. That does it said Danielle as she throws a ice attack at Vlad, everybody stops attacking Vlad and looks at Danielle. Danielle keeps on attacking Vlad and he keeps on dodging her attacks, Danielle becomes even more angry and combines all her attacks into one.

Vlad dodges again, after he dodges it's about to hit storm. Danielle sees it and she puts a shield up around Storm, the x-men give a sign of relief. Danielle looks at Vlad and thinks I need to stop him, but I made a promise to never used my powers. Danielle has small flashback, the flash back was when she didn't know which side to pick evil or good.

*small flashback*

Danielle was just adopted and she wanted to used her powers for evil, but Danny stopped her and told her to protect the innocents, after that she fought for good.

*end of small flashback*

Danielle looks at Vlad with confidence, father you have gone to far and I will stop you and protect the innocents said Danielle with new determination. Go on head and try to you disgrace said Vlad, you can call me a disgrace but I had a family that took me in when you tried to kill me because I was female clone of Danny Phantom and you wanted male clone of Danny Phantom, everyone cover your ears said Danielle and she transforms into her ghost form and uses her wail on Vlad in which sends him flying. I'll be back said Vlad, and I'll be waiting to take you down said Danielle. After the fight Danielle takes them to her house with land just outside the city of Bayville. Danielle, what's going on? asked Rogue, you just met my birth father said Danielle coldly.

WHAT?! yelled Kitty, Danielle looks at Kitty with coldness and she turns to leave. Wait, we can help you control your powers said Jean, don't brother, I want to the ghost zone and found my old master and he already helped out with my powers said Danielle. The ghost zone, what is that? asked Scott, the ghost zone is where ghost resides and stay, but sometimes they escape and it was up to me and my cousin to stop them, but since my cousin's death the ghosts have decided to come out of the ghost zone since I will probably send them back and they don't want to miss with the queen said Danielle.

Who's the queen of the ghost zone? asked Kurt, I'm the queen since Danny stop the first king of the ghost zone and when he died he nobody take his place so they were looking for somebody that was blood related with him and they discovered me and asked me to be the queen, at first I said no, then the ghosts start to attacked the world and without Danny as protector of the world, I had to make a choice between myself and the world and I choose the world and I become the queen and all of my powers come unlocked about time I made icicles said Danielle. What? asked Rogue, that was why I left to get complete control, you probably saw me enter the ghost zone said Danielle. Wait, you mean you known we were following you said Kitty, of course I'm half human and half ghost and at that time I was using some of my ghost powers without me knowing it and I never ever want you to find out about the ghost zone since it's dangerous, if I join the team I don't want you to asked for tours, because right now in the ghost zone it's dangerous,and the ghosts are trying to find away out of it to get to the world and I have sealed all of the portals and I'm the only one that can open portals said Danielle.

Wow, so what's it like to be the queen? asked Kitty, it sucks since I have to keep my guard up 24 hours said Danielle. Why do you have to keep your guard up? asked Professor X, if I don't then the ghosts will find a portal and they will cause chaos, that is why I sleep lightly said Danielle. We had no idea, that you have been protecting the earth for how long? asked Jean, I have been protecting the earth for past three years, but I did it in hiding until I had to help my cousin to turn the earth intangible said Danielle. Who is your cousin? asked Scott, Danielle looks down has tears coming fro her eye. Scott, what the hell man? asked Jean, it's not his fault for asking he was killed off by my birth father, but his parents adopted me and his name was Danny Fenton/ Phantom said Danielle. Wait, are you saying your related to the ghost boy who saved the world said Kitty, yes he's my older cousin/ brother said Danielle. Brother? asked Jean, when I was adopted I had to live on the streets for a two whole years since he didn't tell his parents about his powers, so I learned how not to trust people, but that all changed when he told his parents about his powers and about me and told he to find me and he did, I was in Japan taking care of a war and I lost my love, after that I try to kill myself, but he found me and took me to his parents where they made some papers up that stated that I was kidnapped by Vlad and that I was there daughter and that they found me in Japan trying to live, when that happened I was happy to finally have a family said Danielle.

Wow, your life has been hard for awhile said Kitty, yes, it been five and eleven months since my birth and I had to learn how to defend myself at a day old said Danielle. What do you mean, aren't you born sixteen years ago? asked Scoot, no I was made in a lab and I'm a clone said Danielle. What? asked Storm, are you evil? asked Professor X. No. I'm not evil but I was used for evil, but that all changed thanks to my cousin and I will always be grateful to him said Danielle with a smile for the very first time. Wow, welcome to the x-men said Professor X, that is when one of Danielle's powers starts to act up. That's weird, this only happens if a portal has opened up, I have to go said Danielle and she transforms into her ghost form and flies away,

The x-men follow Danielle, they come upon on Danielle fighting Ember. Give it up, you know what will happened said Danielle, that's what you think said Ember. Ember attacks and it hits Danielle and Danielle is in pain but she keeps on fighting and she uses her ice powers and knocks out Ember and she throws Ember back into the ghost zone and seals the portal. After sealing the portal, Danielle then reverts back into her human form and passes out. Danielle, wake up said Scott, but nothing is working. Danielle known with her so weakened state that she would be in a healing trance for the next week, so Jean catches Danielle with her powers.

 **In the next chapter we are going to find out if Danielle will wake up in a week or will she wake up in two weeks.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **bergstrom528**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own the anything used in this story, except for the god of love**

 **AN: If you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like, but for those who haven't then please go and watch the shows.**

 **AN: Danielle's past is a surprise I know, but the idea come to me.**

 **AN: god of love is a white haired women with black eyes.**

 **AN: Danielle will find her birth parents.**

 **AN: Danielle wake up two days later and she will be cold hearted until the end of the chapter.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is short, but I'm up at 1:23 AM writing this chapter, might have spelling and grammar errors sorry about those.**

 **AN: Please Read and Review**

 **Last AN: Danielle has heat blast eyes as a new power, don't like then read another story.**

 **bergstrom528 writer**

 **Chapter 2: Danielle's remembers her secret past that Vlad made her think she was a clone, but she is a kidnapped child and she loses some of her memories**

Danielle is still sleeping, the x-men have her hooked up to machines. As Danielle sleep, she starts to have a dream of her past.

 ***enter dream***

 **Danielle was in a tube, but Vlad laughs evilly. I can't believe I was able to kidnapped a girl with black hair and blue eyes, and she was already a mutant, with her power of being able to use ice powers and all I had to do was push her into a ghost portal and convince her after wards that she was a clone and giving her a shot that would make her destabilize said Vlad.**

 *** End of Dream***

What does this mean? asked Danielle to herself as she sleeps, that is when the god of love comes to her. Danielle I know you have a lot of questions and I have the answers said the god of love, I want to know what my dream mean said Danielle. Danielle, your dream means that you are a mutant of ice but your kidnapper decided to trick you in believing that your his daughter and that your Danny's cousin said the god of love, then that means I'm not Danny's cousin but a child who was kidnapped, do you know who are my parents said Danielle. Danielle, I don't know who your parents are, but you'll find friends when you wake up tomorrow because we the gods decided that you'll heal within two days which today is your last day of healing said the god of love, thank you for telling me the truth said Danielle to the god of love.

The next day Danielle wakes up, I was kidnapped not a clone and I'm a mutant of ice thinks Danielle. Where do I belong thinks Danielle, she gets up and makes a portal to her house. Danielle wait, don't go said Scott, Save it, I have to leave for awhile since I discovered that I'm not a clone but I was kidnapped by Vlad and I need time to think said Danielle and she leaves. Danielle, what is on her mind? asked Scott, Danielle just found out that she was kidnapped and that she was a mutant of ice said Jean. What do you mean? asked Scott, I read her mind before she left said Jean.

To Danielle, I wish your here Danny, you would know what to do thinks Danielle. Danielle stays at home for the next week, I want to find my birth parents, but at the same time I don't want to thinks Danielle. The next day Danielle goes back to school, welcome back said the english teacher. Thanks and just get to the lesson said Danielle coldly, what happened to you Danielle thinks everyone. At lunch time, Danielle walks by Jean and her friends table. Danielle, why don't you sit with us? asked Jean, no thanks I rather sit by myself for now until I figure out what I'm going to do, either keep fighting to protect innocent people or retire from being a hero said Danielle. With that said, Danielle goes to a different table. Danny, what do I due, please give me a sign thinks Danielle as she picks at her food. Lunch time is over and it's time for P.E.

Danielle goes to the gym, okay everyone we are playing dodge ball said the gym coach. Danielle just stands there thinking when a ball is about to hit her, when she sees it she gets hit in the head. Danielle are you okay asked the coach, I need to go to the bathroom said Danielle. Sure, go on said the coach, Danielle goes to the bathroom and she starts to cry and is thinking I want to keep being a hero, but my new power of heat blast from my eyes nearly cost me to melt the gym. Danielle stays in the bathroom until the end of school, Danielle comes outside and she walks all the way home.

The next day, Danielle is at home and decides that she will remain as a hero, but she will join the x-men and she will sell her house. Later on that day, Danielle walks up to the institute and walks past the other mutants and goes directly to the professor. I have come to a decision and that decision is to continue being a hero and joining the x-men if you'll let me said Danielle, of course you are more then welcome to said Professor X. With that said, two months later Danielle's house is sold and she move into the institute and is roommates with Rogue and Kitty.

Danielle is happy, but one night she falls asleep and she has a nightmare.

 *** Enter The Dream***

 **Danielle why didn't you tell us that your are birth daughter said Jack Fenton, I didn't know I was, I'm sorry said Danielle. Saved it you stupid head said Maddie and she draws a weapon and starts to shot at Danielle. Danny appears and tells Danielle that she is in a dream and that she will be nothing but a disgrace.**

 *** End of Dream***

Danielle wakes up and she has tears coming down her cheeks. Danielle gets up and she leaves the institute, I'm sorry but I have to leave for awhile thinks Danielle. The next morning the X-men wakes up and discovers that Danielle is gone and they go and search for her, but they don't find her. After looking for a year they give up, Danielle is in Jump City with the titans helping them with the bad guys. Two years past and the Titans decides to expand and they send Danielle to New York with Will of WITCH and Terra of the earth and titans. Okay, we are going to high school and we will be going to Bayville High school, you two will be new and I'll be returning as a former student who moved away and has return, and remain hidden until the mayor gives us the sign that the city is in danger said Danielle with some coldness in the voice.

The next day, did you guys hear that there will be two new students and one student has return? asked Kitty to the others' from the institute. Danielle and her two friends walk into the school and they go to the front office and get there schedule for the day. Danielle, is that you? asked Scott, Danielle looks at Scott and is trying to remember him but she gets a headache. (AN: Danielle has lost her memories of the x-men.) Do I know you? asked Danielle, Danielle don't make a joke said Jean. Danielle, are you okay? asked Terra, I'm trying to remember them, but every time I try to I get a headache said Danielle. Danielle, should we tell them about you know what? asked Will, I think we should tell them after school in private said Danielle.

After School, the x-men take them to the institute. Danielle, it's good to see you again said Professor X, do I know you? asked Danielle with a confusion. Danielle, don't you remember us? asked Storm, I'm sorry but I don't remember you at all said Danielle. You see about a year ago Danielle was helping the titans when Will here lost control of her powers and it hit Danielle on her head and she lost her memories of her adopted family and Vlad, also she lost her memories of you guys said Terra, what? asked Kitty. Do think she'll every get her memories back? asked Scott, we tried everything, but nothing has worked said Will. Danielle keeps on trying until she passes out and she gets her memories back of the x-men. The others' see Danielle passed out on the floor and they take her to the infirmity. Danielle wakes up and grasps.

I remember you guys, your the x-men said Danielle, Danielle you got your memories back said Will. I got my memories of the x-men, but who is my adopted family? asked Danielle,she got some of her memories back said Terra. Danielle keeps on trying to remember her family but nothing is working. Hey Danielle, we wrote a song for you said Terra, here it is said Will. The song is Fallen by Sarah Mclachlan.

 **"Fallen"**

 **Heaven bend to take my hand**  
 **And lead me through the fire**  
 **Be the long awaited answer**  
 **To a long and painful fight**

 **Truth be told I've tried my best**  
 **But somewhere along the way**  
 **I got caught up in all there was to offer**  
 **And the cost was so much more than I could bear**

 **Though I've tried, I've fallen...**  
 **I have sunk so low**  
 **I messed up**  
 **Better I should know**  
 **So don't come round here**  
 **And tell me I told you so...**

 **We all begin with good intent**  
 **Love was raw and young**  
 **We believed that we could change ourselves**  
 **THe past could be undone**  
 **But we carry on our backs the burden**  
 **Time always reveals**  
 **In the lonely light of morning**  
 **In the wound that would not heal**  
 **It's the bitter taste of losing everything**  
 **That I've held so dear.**

 **I've fallen...**  
 **I have sunk so low**  
 **I messed up**  
 **Better I should know**  
 **So don't come round here**  
 **And tell me I told you so...**

 **Heaven bend to take my hand**  
 **Nowhere left to turn**  
 **I'm lost to those I thought were friends**  
 **To everyone I know**  
 **Oh they turn their heads embarassed**  
 **Pretend that they don't see**  
 **But it's one missed step**  
 **One slip before you know it**  
 **And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed**

 **Though I've tried, I've fallen...**  
 **I have sunk so low**  
 **I messed up**  
 **Better I should know**  
 **So don't come round here**  
 **And tell me I told you so...**  
 ** _[2X]_**

After they sing the song, Danielle walks up to them and hugs them. You guys from this day on are my family said Danielle with a smile on her face. Danielle, we want you to return said Scott, I'm sorry but we can't because we are with the teen titans but we will remain in contact said Danielle. We understand and we hope to hear from you real soon said Professor X. With that said, Danielle and her two friends leave.

 **In the next chapter we will see if Danielle gets her memories back of her adopted family, she still remembers being kidnapped by Vlad. Also will Terra and Will get along with the x-men? you'll have to read to find out.**

 **Please read and Review**

 **bergstrom528 writer out.**


End file.
